Ténèbres
by ohdeariemegoodness
Summary: What if... the cullens had lost the newborn battle in Eclipse? and bella survived? R&R please! AU, probably ONE SHOT, some OCs.


**AN: So I know I said I wouldn't be writing anything, but I've decided I want to beta so I pretty much have to now. lol. Anyways, I had to write this for english (it's for our writing portfolio. I mean, really? I'm taking freaking AP! Should I really be doing this?) and we got this really stupid prompt- the symbology of roses?? So I decided I'd go out on a limb and actually do something creative. Of course, I used different names when I turned this in. I'm not that stupid. But yeah do me a favor and review so I can get better. I need constructive criticism! Or even just plain criticism. Because I'm pretty much failing english. lol story of my life, right?**

**READ THIS OR YOU WON'T GET THE STORY! ok, so 'he' is an OC, and so are the girl, her family, and the doctor. Only 'she' is a character from twilight. Remember, this is about what could've happened if the Cullens lost the newborn battle but a wolf or two survived to save Bella. btw- lines mean time has passed, the dots just mean i'm focusing on a different character. **

* * *

Hurting. Sometimes she wonders where it's coming from. Her head, her heart… him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_She ghosts into the room, setting down the flower and disappearing before he has a chance to see her. He hears a giggle as she vanishes out the door. A smile creeps slowly across his face._

The flower was black, a black rose. What does black stand for? He can't remember.

Two children play in the street. _Why are you watching them? _They chase each other, the girl laughing, the boy laughing. A car races down the road. _A black rose. _Sirens sound in the distance. A woman is crying. The girl is crying. The boy makes no sound.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hurting. Where is it from? She falls to the ground, sobbing into her knees. No one can hear her; she has learned to be silent.

She picks herself off the floor. She hits her head on something. A table. No one ate at that table. Who here had the will to eat? _…him, watching her eat… _She shakes her head. Memories are forbidden; the image fades.

A red rose sits in a vase. _Not for you. There is no more love to spare for you. _Red… red hair flashes across her mind. _If only… No! It is no more._

Who is she? She can't remember. It hurts to remember. _Bella…I love you, Bella. _Which thoughts are his, which are her own?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Why could he not die? He tried… so hard. He pulls against his restraints. They are white, like everything else in the room. Except the rose. White, all the colors together… he is done with color. Color does not belong here. Black is better. The absence of color… the absence of life. Why could that not be? Why must he continue to live?

She steps into the room. There is a tray in her hands. Color, life… why must it always come? She holds up the spoon, bringing it to his mouth. He bites her hand. She can't make him. Not this time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

She looks at her hand. There was red, red on white… she felt nothing. The numbness never went away. _Move on, Bella. He would have wanted it. _But she didn't want it. What about her? Didn't she count?

"No…"

It is the first time she has heard him speak. Was he answering her? No, surely not. Even _he _couldn't read her mind.

She realizes he is talking about the food. "No…" he mumbles. "No."

She understands. He is like her. He does not want to live either. "You have to," she tells him. "We have to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He slumps back, exhausted. He cannot fight anymore today. She peers into his eyes, hers filled with the same darkness. Why will she not let him die? He stares back, willing her to give up with him.

She sits down next to him, her head on his shoulder. The door is locked. Will they be remembered? Who will look for them? _No one. You are lost ones. There will be no mourning for you. _He smiles to himself. Finally, he will get his wish.

She leaves. She does not make him eat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She pushes open the door, heading out to street. A group of people surround something she cannot see. _Push through. Find out what it is. _She makes her way through the crowd. A girl is crying, holding onto a woman's leg. "When will he be back!?" the girl half sobs, half screams. "Where are they taking him!?" Tears well up in her eyes.

Victoria, laughing over ashes…

_Seth, his mangled body lying on the ground…_

_Screams, filling the air…_

_Sobbing and shaking…_

_Her sobbing and shaking._

"_Edward?"_

"_Edward!" _

_Gone. Forever gone._

A sheet covers a stretcher, red seeping through onto the white. She recognizes the girl from the image in the mirror. The girl's crying continues. "Time heals all," a bystander murmurs. "She's young, she'll forget." _Liar. _The girl raises her head long enough for her to see into the girl's eyes. The mirror is back, in those eyes. The darkness in the girl's eyes, in his eyes, in her eyes… it fills the air. She cannot breathe. She has to get out, has to leave. She takes off running.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He rocks back and forth on the floor, hurting. Would the hurting never end? He almost cries out, but doesn't. The needles would come for him then. He must be quiet. He notices the tray on the floor, untouched. _Do you think… _No. He mustn't get his hopes up. _But if she didn't make you this time… _A traitorous feeling begins to build in his chest. _To leave this world… _Joy almost swallows the darkness. Almost. Soon, he will be far above this world, looking down from the clouds. How long can he survive, without food or water? _Does it matter? Any length of time will be shorter than this. _He is reassured. He has waited a long time for this day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Running, endlessly running. Opening her eyes, she realizes she has arrived at a bridge. Water surrounds her. She will not fail again. Slowly, she approaches the edge. She touches the railing.

The tray is still on the floor. The food is nothing but dust, now. Black dust.

* * *

He drifts in and out of consciousness. _It won't be long now. _He cannot find the strength to open his eyes, but he is sure the room is black now. How could it be anything else? His thoughts begin to fade, and he succumbs to this new type of darkness eagerly. _Finally._

* * *

The girl sits on her bed, seeing nothing. Tears stream silently from her eyes. The mother cautiously cracks open the door. "She's been like this for days," she whispers. The father nods, a darkness beginning to form in his eyes as well. "She needs help," the doctor tells her. "We have a state of the art facility, with the best caregivers. She will receive the proper treatment and care there." The darkness overtakes the father's eyes as he consents. The mother is gone, already under. She can hardly peer through the darkness to see the doctor's face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A lady leads the girl to her room. All white. The mother and father are outside. They cannot come in, cannot "interfere with the program." She falls to the floor, empty. She cannot move. The door closes behind the lady. Why is she here? Who is she? Where is she? A voice sounds. _You can't always know everything. _Where is the voice coming from? _I'm in here. _Looking around with wild eyes, she searches for the source. The voice sounded a lot like… him. _That's because I am him, silly. _"Where!?" she cries. "Where?!" _Right here. Inside you. I'm a part of you now, love. And I'll never leave you again._

_Never._

* * *

**AN: Ténèbres means darkness in french, according to my handy dandy french-english dictionary. I actually had to look it up, which is pretty bad considering how long i've been taking french. way to learn in school, right?**

**Anyways, review please! And i'm pretty sure this is just going to be a one-shot. Because i have no idea how to continue it. Also, sorry everything is so short- it looked like, really long on word. but that was a lie. lol **


End file.
